An Awkward Encounter
by fallingsnow6136
Summary: Keith and Pidge have an awkward encounter that leads to changing feelings for the both of them. Post season-8. Kidge story.


_Okay so despite their lack of moments in canon, upon writing it in roleplays and analysing their friendship from VLD, I really really like Keith and Pidge as a couple. They have this silent mutual respect for each other despite having a rocky start. So without further ado, here is a Kidge pairing story for all you lovely readers out there._

* * *

Four years was a long time but Pidge didn't feel anything had changed other than Allura coming back but that wasn't really a change. That was just things going back to how they were supposed to be. Now, one might consider it strange why she was going to Keith's house to discuss their upcoming anniversary of when they first formed Voltron but in her mind, he was the leader and the best person to ask about it. Shiro could get too bogged down on the fine details like her sometimes and she needed someone who could bring her back to see the bigger picture.

Pidge's hair had grown enough for her to be able to tie into a tiny ponytail because she hated her hair getting in her face as she walked towards Keith's house. Upon coming to his doorstep, she quickly realised that the door was unlocked but assumed he had unlocked it because he knew she was coming over. _Maybe Krolia has gone out somewhere?_ She opened the door, stepping inside.

"Keith!" Pidge called out. "Are you there?"

"Oh, hey Pidge," The bedroom door opened and Keith stepped out, a towel draped around his waist, water still slightly dripping down his well-toned chest. This caught the brunette off guard as she stumbled, heart skipping a beat as she tripped over her own feet. She braced for impact, ready to crash straight into the ground but arms wrapped her waist, catching her before she could hit and she looked up, eyes locking with Keith's purple ones which were filled with concern, but she couldn't seem to form words. She had been friends with Keith for years but right now, being so close to him, she realised how much he had grown over the years.

"Pidge," Keith's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Are you ok?"

Pidge opened her mouth to assure him she was fine but all that came out was a jumbled sentence. "Good yeah, you're handsome." The words mixed together and just slipped out before she could stop them. Heat rushed to her cheeks as she realised what she had said but it was too late to take anything back.

"Uh," Keith went red as well as if just realising the position they were in. "I um thank you?" His words were awkward as if he had just forced them out and looked as red as his former Lion. Neither of them knew what to say so Keith gently let Pidge down to stand so she wouldn't fall back down, and the brunette averted her gaze.

_What the heck is wrong with me? How could I say something like that? I didn't mean to, it just slipped out but has Keith always been this handsome? How did I never notice this before? _Her train of thought made her go even redder especially in the silence that filled the room. _I have to focus. This was just an accident – Keith would never even consider a nerd like me so we should just both pretend this never happened._

"I…I'll come back later," Pidge finally said, managing to school her expression as her thoughts had brought her back to reality as she made to turn away and leave.

"Pidge, wait!" Keith grabbed a hold of her wrist, face still red and he still wouldn't look at her even when she turned. "You uh came here for a reason so I'll go change and then we can talk ok?"

"I should probably go," Pidge insisted. _Especially after I made such a fool of myself._

"Pidge, please," Keith said, the red fading from his cheeks. "I want you to stay."

Normally, Pidge would have still left despite Keith's request but something about the way he said it made her stop. All traces of embarrassment were gone and he suddenly didn't seem bothered at all by the fact that he was standing in front of her in a towel. She could see the sincerity in his request and it was this which made her nod.

"Alright," Pidge agreed softly. "I'll stay."


End file.
